A Countdown To Misunderstand
by Carbuncle
Summary: Barrett is acting very strangely, and Marlene seems very distressed. (This may offend.)


FINAL FANTASY VII  
  
A Countdown To Molestation  
  
"Stop, daddy! Stop it! Waaaaaaa!"  
  
"Dammit, hold still, Marlene!"  
  
"No, I don't wanna! Leave me alone!"  
  
"Ya gotta keep quiet about this, Marlene! If ya don't, then daddy will get in big trouble. Now, you don't want that, do you?"  
  
"W-Why must I? I-I heard on the TV that what you're doing is wrong, daddy."  
  
"There's nothin' wrong with what I'm doin'! You're my daughter, ya hear?! So, do not tell anyone about this!"  
  
"N-Not even Aunt Aeris?"  
  
"Especially not Aunt Aeris! Uh, don't tell Elmyra, neither."  
  
"B-But..."  
  
"Quiet, girl! You'll do as I say!"  
  
"Waaaaaaa! Waaaaaaa!"  
  
  
"Say, Tifa, have you seen Barrett today?", asked Cloud.  
  
"Yeah, I saw him earlier.", Tifa replied. "He said he was going to be spending some quality time with Marlene for the day. Did you want to speak with him?"  
  
"No, no, it's okay. It can wait.", said Cloud.  
  
Cloud had just arrived at Tifa's Nibelheim home. He had hoped that Barrett was here, because he had something pretty important to discuss with him. Unfortunately, it looked like he would have to wait a bit longer.  
  
"Cloud, do you plan on hanging around here until Barrett gets back?"  
  
"Uh, I guess. There's no problem with that, is there?"  
  
"I don't suppose. But I imagine you'll be in for a long wait. They're not expecting their dinner until 6:00pm.", Tifa told him.  
  
"Well, I got nothing else to do. 'Sides, its safer here. Aeris has been bugging me to take her out in the buggy all morning. I told her she could go by herself.", Cloud explained.  
  
Just then, Cait Sith bounced into the room.  
  
"Hello, y'all! How're things?!", he screamed.  
  
"What are you doing here, Cait Sith?", Cloud wondered.  
  
"I'm lookin' fer Barrett. Have either of you two seen him?"  
  
"He's out with Marlene for the day. You're welcome to wait here if you want, Cait Sith.", smiled Tifa.  
  
"Thanks, Tifa! You're a star!", Cait Sith smirked as he sat down. "Say, Cloud, did you loan the buggy to Aeris today?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Nothing, but it just passed me on the way here, and I thought it couldn't have been you behind the wheel. Darn thing was all over the place, jerking back and forth like some kinda pinball in a pinball machine."  
  
"Hmm, I suppose I shoulda taught Aeris how to use the clutch properly...", Cloud slurred.  
  
Suddenly, Barrett and Marlene walked into the room. Marlene looked all dirty and messed up. Her dress was also torn.  
  
"Barrett! We weren't expecting you back 'til later!", gasped Cloud.  
  
"I-I, uh, we chose to have our day out tomorrow instead, isn't that right, Marlene?", Barrett stuttered.  
  
"Y-Yes, daddy.", Marlene mumbled quietly.  
  
"Cool. Hey, I want a word with you, Barrett.", Cloud bloated.  
  
"Yep, me too!", Cait Sith added.  
  
"A-Alright, step on through to the kitchen.", gurgled Barrett. "Marlene, you stay with Tifa, ya hear?"  
  
"Y-Yes, daddy.", Marlene flinched.  
  
Cloud, Barrett and Cait Sith all wandered into the kitchen. Marlene ran over to Tifa, with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Marlene?! W-What's wrong, sweetie?"  
  
"Aunt Tifa, I have to tell you something!", cried Marlene. "Daddy did something really bad today..."  
  
The little girl broke down and began to cry. Tifa could only try to comfort her in her hour of need.  
  
"M-Marlene, don't cry. It's okay. It can't be that bad.", Tifa said. "Now, what did daddy do exactly?"  
  
"He-He..."  
  
"Marlene! No!", yelled Barrett as he ran back into the room. "I told you not ta tell anyone! You naughty little girl!"  
  
"Barrett, what've you done?!", shouted Tifa.  
  
"That does it! We're leavin'!", Barrett howled.  
  
He grabbed Marlene by the hand and pulled her away, as she kicked and screamed in terror. Cloud, Tifa and Cait Sith tried to stop Barrett, but he pushed them aside. Both he and Marlene then disappeared outside into the main street. The party were just about to give chase, when they heard a horrible screeching noise, followed by a loud crashing sound. They ran outside to investigate.  
  
Once out in the open, they could see Marlene laid out in the middle of the street. The red buggy had slammed into a nearby house, with Aeris's bloody body smashed through the broken window. Barrett lay underneath the machine, bruised and battered.  
  
"Oh my God! They killed Aeris!", screamed Tifa.  
  
"You beasts!", yelled Cloud. "Gasp, they've killed Barrett too!"  
  
"Daddy!", Marlene cried.  
  
The party rushed to help Barrett. It took them a while, but they eventually managed to pull his broken body from under the wreckage.  
  
"My god, are you alright, Barrett?", paniced Tifa.  
  
"I-I think so...", he huffed.  
  
"Geez, we better get you to hospital.", Cloud squarked.  
  
"S-Sure, where's Marlene? Where's my daughter?!"  
  
"Right here, daddy!", Marlene coughed as she hugged him.  
  
"Marlene... I ain't never lettin' you go ever again..."  
  
Marlene then began to cry once more. Tifa looked puzzled.  
  
"Barrett, Marlene said that you had done something really bad earlier. What have you done?"  
  
"Uh, nothing. Right, Marlene?"  
  
"No! I have to tell them, daddy! What you did was wrong, and you know it!"  
  
"Marlene! I told ya before; keep your mouth shut!"  
  
"Waaaaaaa!", wept Marlene. "Uncle Cloud, Aunt Tifa, Uncle Cait Sith, daddy destroyed my brand new dress that Aunt Aeris bought me! Waaaaaaa!"  
  
"Marlene! Damn you!", whailed Barrett. "It was a secret, dammit!"  
  
"Barrett, is this true?", asked Tifa.  
  
"Yeah...", Barrett choked. "I accidently spilt coffee over it, and then when I stuck it in the washer, it got busted up cause my damn washin' machine is a heap o' junk! It practically tore the thin' to shreads!"  
  
"Daddy told me not to say anything because everyone would be upset. You all liked the dress so much, especially Aunt Aeris.", sniffed Marlene.  
  
"Aw, it really doesn't matter, Marlene. The most important thing is that you're alright.", Tifa told her.  
  
"Uh, can we get my ass to the hospital now?", grumbled Barrett. "I-I'm startin' to lose consciousness..."  
  
"Oh, you and your blood!", Cloud laughed.  
  
THE END__________ 


End file.
